Un futur incertain
by Kitsune-gwenoo
Summary: Naruto est à la rue, Itachi le recueille. Une forte relation se forgeras entre les deux hommes. Qui sait ou cela les mèneras? Yaoi/Yuri!


Disclaimer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto!

Pairing: Couple principal: Naruto x Itachi

Couple secondaire: Temari x Inata (A vous de me dire si vous voulez un lemon entre elles)

Rating: M (il y auras plusieurs lemon mais c'est pas encore pour tout de suite!)

Genre: Yaoi/ Yuri/ UA (univers alternatif- Hors univers du manga naruto)/ OOC(certains personnages risque de l'être)/Romance.

_Bonne lecture!_

**Un futur incertain**

**Chapitre I**

Oublier.

Le seul mot qui raisonnait dans mon esprit.

Douloureux.

La sensation qui envahissait mon cœur.

Interminable.

Le sentiment qui gangrenait mon âme.

Là, seul, assis sur ce banc je voulais mourir de froid un sac plastique posé à mes pieds.

Mon 'père' m'avait viré de chez moi en apprenant mon homosexualité.

En plein mois de Décembre à Tokyo, alors qu'il neigeait et faisait un froid polaire digne de l'Arctique.

Il n'avait eu aucune pitié. Coupant ma carte de crédit, prenant tout mon argent, ma clef de la maison et me déscolarisant.

Dit comme cela on penserait à un mauvais film dramatique, mais hélas c'est la réalité.

Son regard dégoûté et écœuré me donna un haut le cœur et je rendis le peu qu'il restait dans mon estomac. Ma gorge me brûlait et les larmes coulaient le long des mes joues sans que je ne puisse les arrêter.

Jamais je n'aurais imaginer mon père ainsi.

Lui et moi étions fusionnel!

C'est mon père! Et malgré tout, il m'a éjecté sans une once d'émotion sur le visage à la rue. Sans rien à part quelque vêtements.

Je tremblais de plus en plus sous le froid et sentais tout mon corps s'engourdir, mes yeux papillonnèrent plusieurs fois avant que je ne tombe dans le néant.

Pour seul couverture de glace, la neige commençant lentement à me recouvrir.

_**Une semaine plus tard**_

Itachi regardait le blond à la peau cadavérique dormir enfouis sous les couvertures de son lit.

Itachi Uchiwa était un jeune homme de 27 ans splendide! De longs cheveux noir de jais lisses et soyeux attachés en une basse queue de cheval, deux grandes mèches encadrant son visage blanc délicat mais viril. De magnifiques yeux noirs aux nuance rouge à peine perceptibles. Un corps digne d'un dieux grec tout en finesse et en muscle roulant délicieusement sous sa peau d'albâtre.

Itachi Uchiwa était... Mangaka!

Et oui qui lu crut?!

Il écrivait et dessinait du yaoi.

Pas qu'il était gay, non. Juste qu'il aimaient les histoire entre deux hommes, les trouvant toujours plus réalistes et passionnées que celles d'une gamine pré-pubère timide et sainte ni-touche accrocs au bogoss 'bad boy' du lycée! Ou encore de la mary-sue hyper forte qui fait tourner toute les têtes et finit avec le super gentil de l'histoire après l'avoir fait poireauter trois cent ans! Nan... Trop immature pour lui!

Il aimait les femmes mais étrangement depuis sa 'rencontre' avec ce blondinet, son cœur battait un peux trop vite à son goût...

_ Itachi? Mamour tu est lààààà? Cria une voix aiguë mais provenant d'un homme dans son salon.

Le brun soupira et leva les yeux au ciel en se redressant, caressant doucement les cheveux blonds ternes du bel endormi.

Il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea dans le couloir faisant glisser un Shoji qui le mena directement dans son salon-salle à manger.

_ Deidara... Que fais tu ici? Soupira t-il en s'installant gracieusement dans son canapé.

_ Hou hou mamour... Te fiches pas de moi! T'as dépassé le délai de deux semaines sale fouine je veux les planches! Gueula le blond au long cheveux en gesticulant faisant sourire amusé l'Uchiwa.

_ Je ne les ais pas encore terminer. Je dois passer à l'atelier dans une heure rejoindre mes assistants et finaliser la dernière planche. Je n'en ais que pour deux ou trois heures tout au plus. Tu les auras ce soir vers 20/21h00 je pense pour les imprimeurs. Déclara t-il en s'allumant une cigarette ouvrant la baie vitrée pour faire circuler l'air.

_ Grrrrr... Grogna son éditeur en le fusillant du regard le faisant rire discrètement.

_ Ne t'énerves pas. Je te le jure, ce soir elles seront terminées et tu te feras pas remonter les bretelles par Madara...

_ Rien à foutre de c'vieux pervers! Bon en changeant de sujet... Il va mieux l'mioche? S'enquit Deidara en s'asseyant à côté du brun qui ferma les yeux quelques instant avant de les rouvrir.

_ Hn. Ses engelures au pieds et aux mains guérissent doucement. Sa température corporelle est stable, même si il tremble encore un peu. Il est resté trop longtemps dehors dans ce froid, fallait bien s'y attendre. Son corps est épuisé et je pense que moralement il doit pas être dans un meilleur état. Souffla Itachi en se rappelant les larmes sur les joues de naruto. Il connaissait son prénom grâce à sa carte d'identité trouvée dans son jean.

_ Mah mah, comment ça s'fait qu'il se soit retrouvé dehors comme ça... t'as vus le jean de marque qu'il avait? Impossible qu'un SDF puisse se payer ça!

_ Je sais. J'ai réunis le maximum d'informations sur lui et ai trouvé le numéro de sa famille. Mais à peine j'ai dit son prénom que le mec au téléphone à raccrocher.

_ Pfff t'appelle ça une famille 'Tachi? Marmonna le blond en attrapant un gâteau dans le paquet sur la table basse. J'me d'mande ce qu'il à fait pour qu'ça 'famille' le vire!

_ Le vire?

_ Bah t'vois autre chose toi?

_ Non. Effectivement c'est la solution la plus plausible.

Leur conversation se stoppa d'un coup en entendant quelque chose tombé dans la chambre du brun. Ils se regardèrent et se levèrent rapidement et enfin arrivèrent dans la pièce pour voir un naruto tremblant, par terre la couverture autour de lui, les regarder complètement perdu.

_ Qu'est ce... Que... J-je...

_ Calmes toi Naruto-kun, tu ne risques rien ici, on ne te veut pas de mal. Je t'ai trouvé il y a une semaine dans une ruelle près du parc Ueno faisant une crise d'hypothermie et t'ai ramené chez moi pour te soigner. Tu ne devrais pas bouger et rester tranquillement au chaud le temps que tes engelures guérissent. Commença calmement Itachi en s'avançant doucement vers lui pour ne pas l'apeurer plus qu'il ne l'était. Mais aussi par ce qu'il était hypnotisé par ces deux irréelles orbes bleu turquoise.

_ H-hein?

_ Tu es encore faible Naruto-kun, le médecin a dit qu'il fallait que tu te reposes. Je vais te faire quelque chose à manger mais en attendant... Souffla le brun en attrapant le blond pour le porter jusqu'au lit faisant ce raidir celui-ci qui se débattait comme un beau diable, tu vas rester sagement dans ce lit. Comme je te l'ai dis, tu as des engelures au pieds qui ne sont pas encore totalement guéries. Marcher dans ton état ne fera que retarder leur cicatrisation. Alors détends toi. Termina le mangaka en lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux pour finir par sortir en emportant Deidara avec lui qui ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

Arrivés tout les deux dans la cuisine, le brun s'attela à préparer à manger pour Naruto.

_ Pourquoi t'fait tout ça pour lui? Demanda, curieux, le blond à la mèche.

_ Par ce qu'il en a besoin.

_ Mouai..., tu aurais aussi très bien pu le laisser à l'hôpital, neh? T'aurais pas un peu craquer sur lui? Roucoula t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil qui le fit soupirer.

_ Ne raconte pas d'âneries.

_ Bah quoi, l'es plutôt mignon ce p'tit blond...

_ Deidara, je suis hétéro.

_ Les bi sa existe. Répondit-il.

_ Deidara...

_ Ok ok j'arrête! Râla le plus jeune. Bon c'est pas tout mais moi j'dois aller voir Hidan...

Itachi gloussa et Deidara se retourna d'un bloc vers lui en plissant les yeux.

_ Quoi?

_ Oh non rien...

_ Dit l'fond d'ta penser sale fouine!

_ Amusez vous bien... Répondit innocemment Itachi.

_ ITACHI! T'sais très bien que je hais ce... ce CON!

_ Ne dit on pas que la haine est plus proche de l'amour que l'on ne le pense?

_ TEME! Au lieux d'raconter des conneries oublis pas tes planches! J'viendrais les chercher à 21h00 à l'atelier elles ont intérêt d'être ter-mi-nées...

_ Je te répète qu'elles le seront. A ce soir Dei'.

_ Bouai, à ce soir la fouine! Conclut le blond en partant.

Itachi souffla de plaisir face au silence de la pièce. Deidara était vraiment sympa, un bon ami, mais mon dieux qu'est ce qu'il piaillait!

Il termina de préparer ses maki et remplis un bol de ramen, il espérait que le blond aime, de toute façon il n'avait que ça. Il fallait vraiment qu'il aille faire les courses...ce qui le fit soupirer encore plus fort!

Il allait emmener le plateau quand son I-phone sonna, il répondit en avisant que c'était son petit frère:

_ Sasuke, que puis-je pour toi?

_ Bonjour à toi aussi 'Tachi, comment je vais? Bien bien!

_ Excuse moi, comment vas tu?

_ 'Tachi! Pfff, je vais bien et toi?

_ Très bien, que me veux tu?

_ Je t'appelais juste pour te dire que papa veu que tu sois à la réunion de la société Lundi...

_ Hors de question.

_ Itachi...

_ Non. Combien de fois va t-il falloir que je lui répète que je ne reprendrais **jamais **les rênes de la société?! Soit il à pas encore bien compris sois il est sénile avant l'heure.

_ Itachi!

_ Oui oui et bien non! Dit lui simplement que je passerais demain, ont dois parler sérieusement tout les deux.

_ Ok...

_ Hn. Comment vont les cours? S'enquit il.

_ Bien je commence mon stage avec papa dans deux semaines.

_ Tu ne voulais pas faire ce stage dans le studio photo de kisame? Demanda le plus vieux en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Si mais...

_ Papa... Il m'énerve! Je vais essayer d'arranger ça.

_ Ne te fatigue pas avec ça nii-san, il changera pas d'avis.

_ Ce n'ai pas à lui de décider de ton avenir point! Il à essayer et essaye toujours avec moi alors que j'ai 27 ans et maintenant il va jeter son dévolus sur toi par ce que tu es encore jeune et qu'il te croi assez malléable pour contrôler ta future carrière! Hors de question, ne t'inquiètes pas tu le feras ce stage avec kisame.

_ Nii-san, arigato!

_ Hmpf, tu es mon otouto je vais pas te lâcher maintenant, tu es encore trop jeune.

_ J'ai 20 ans hein merci!

_ Oui c'est ce que je dis, tu es encore petit. Gloussa le plus grand.

_ Nii-san!

_ Excuse moi Sasuke. Bon je dois te laisser, essaye d'être à la maison demain pour que l'on puisse se voir un peux.

_ Hai! Je serais là.

_ A demain alors.

_ A demain 'Tachi!

Il raccrocha.

Il allait avoir une sacrée conversation avec Fugaku, il n'allait pas laisser passer ça!

Enfin il put prendre le plateau et aller dans sa chambre ou le blond était assis dans son lit, la couverture remontée jusque sous ses yeux. Itachi posa le plateau sur sa table de chevet et s'assit sur le bord du lit à une distance respectable du plus jeune.

_ Je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Itachi Uchiwa, tu es ici chez moi, ne t'inquiètes pas je ne te ferais rien. Sourit doucement le plus âgé.

Sa voix grave et chaleureuse rassura naruto qui leva les yeux vers l'homme en face de lui.

Il en eu un coup au cœur. Il était tellement beau! Il avait un visage si doux et sincère qu'il ne put empêcher ses joues de rosir face à son regard si pénétrant.

_ M-merci... Fut le seul mot qu'il arriva à sortir tellement sa gorge était sèche.

_ Tu as soif? Demanda Itachi.

Il hocha la tête et le brun lui fit un verre d'eau.

_ Prend le doucement dans tes mains, même si elles sont bandées, cela doit être encore un peux douloureux, non?

Nouveau hochement de tête quand le blond prit le verre.

_ Je te remettrais de la crème ce soir et changerais les bandages de tes mains et de tes pieds. En attendant, je suis désolé mais je vais devoir partir travailler. Je serais rentré vers 21h30 à peu près alors manges et rendors toi, tu en as encore besoin. Déclara t-il en se levant tout en passant une grande main chaude dans les cheveux du blond, celui-ci frissonnant de bien être ferma les yeux faisant sourire le plus grand.

_ A ce soir. Dit il en partant de la chambre.

_ A.. Soir... Souffla Naruto les joue rouge, Itachi l'entendit et souri en refermant la porte derrière lui.

**FIN CHAPITRE I**

_J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu comme moi j'ai aimer l'écrire! Laissez une petite review pour me donner votre avis, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais tant que cela est constructif!_

_A bientôt pour la suite!_

_Ja ne!_

_Kistune-gwenoo =)_


End file.
